1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective cover arrangements and, more specifically, to protective cover arrangements for control switches of high voltage switch operating mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor driven switch operating mechanisms for high voltage switch arrangements are well known in the art. For example, such a switch operating mechanism is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,179 -- Bernatt et al. issued Apr. 21, 1970. Such switch operating mechanisms are designed so that a motor may be remotely controlled by appropriate control circuitry to drive a drive shaft connected to high voltage switches so that the switches may be opened or closed depending upon the desired operation. In some instances, since the control circuitry for the switch operating mechanism is remotely located with respect to the switch operating mechanism and the high voltage switches, it is desirable to provide control switches on the switch operating mechanism so that the switch operating mechanism can be operated while the operator visually inspects the operation of the switches. However, when such control switches are located on the switch operating mechanism, it is desirable to limit the access to such control switches so that unauthorized personnel cannot operate the control switches to open or close the high voltage switches. Further, it may be desirable to provide for two levels of service employees who can service such equipment. One class of employees may be authorized to only open the cover and operate the control switches whereas another class of employees may be authorized to not only open the cover to gain access to the control switches but to also gain access to the interior portions of the switch operator to perform maintenance.
Accordingly, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide a protective cover arrangement which permits limited access to control switches on high voltage switch operators but which permits separate and independent levels of access by different classes of employees.